


Stars

by arcticfrostdoesthings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfrostdoesthings/pseuds/arcticfrostdoesthings
Summary: Logan and Patton talk under the stars.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 11





	Stars

Logan had always liked looking at the stars.

Something about the soft, twinkling lights seemed to calm him. Whenever he was feeling overwhelmed or stressed, he would come out to his balcony and just stare at the stars. Sometimes he would try to count them all, other times he would look for constellations he recognized. 

He was getting settled on the floor of the balcony when he heard a voice behind him. “Lo? What’re you doing out here all by yourself?” he turned around to see Patton standing in the doorway. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Logan gave him a small smile, then looked back up at the stars. “Just watching the sky. Would you care to join me?”

Patton giggled and plopped down next to him, readjusting his glasses. “I’d love to.” They were silent for a moment, both of them lost in thought as they looked up at the night sky. 

“Do you believe in destiny, Patton?” Logan whispered softly. He wasn’t sure where the question came from, just that it seemed appropriate.

Patton, giving him a puzzled look, hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t know if I do, Logan,” he said, leaning against him, “but the stars seem to know something we don’t.” 

“What makes you think that?”

Patton shrugged, laying his head on Logan’s shoulder. “They just… do, you know? They seem like the type of thing that’s  _ supposed _ to.”

They fell into a comfortable quiet again. It was silent save for Patton’s quiet breathing.

Patton spoke again. “Do  _ you _ believe in destiny, Logan?”

Logan glanced at him, giving him a small smile before turning back to the sky. “I don’t think I believe in destiny, Patton, but the stars up there are pretty anyway.”


End file.
